Naruyasha
by Mistresses of the Night
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto and Inuyasha gang got transported to our world? They'd probably go mad over our technology. Not good, not at all. We'll have to see how these girls and guy deal with it. Please review and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover!! Hope you like it and please review!! We don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Hmm...Koga...**

* * *

"So let me get this straight… the area of a triangle is ½ times base time's height??" Shimizu asked for the **12****th** time in the last half hour. Miku nodded, her long light blue hair moving with her, "Finally, you got it!" Shimizu shook her head, causing her long black hair to move as well, and directed her crystallized green eyed glare at Miku. 

"Don't give me that!! I would have gotten it in half the time **if** you had turned off your TV and laptop!! I mean, you know I love to watch Naruto and Inuyasha!!!"

"Well, I thought you'd be able to multi-task but seeing how you're easily distracted, I guess you couldn't handle it." Miku retorted, giving Shimizu an equally piercing glare with her emerald eyes.

They were so busy arguing, they forgot about poor Akira, who had gone to get something to snack on. Preferably, pocky. _Girls…nothing but trouble sometimes._

"I've had it up to here with this argument!!!" Miku yelled, showing how pissed she was.

"Well, ya know what…I am this-hey!! Nice screensaver!! It looks like a black hole or something!!" Shimizu squealed as she ran up to the screen of Miku's laptop. Miku gave her a puzzled look as if to say: What do you mean?? That's not my screensaver. In fact, that's exactly what she said. "What do you mean?? That's not my screensaver," told ya!! "Really?? I thought it was your…" she paused for a minute and leaned in closer to the screen. "What is it??" Miku asked, eyebrows knit together. Shimizu slowly turned to face Miku and asked, "Do you hear someone, a lot of someone's, cursing?"

After Miku shook her head, Shimizu motioned her to move closer to the screen. The girls got close again and waited. Shimizu was right, quite a few cuss words could be heard, most of them coming from the same person. Miku and Shimizu took a glance at each other and stared blankly into the screen. The lights flickered for a minute then went out completely. Thumping sounds could be heard through the thick darkness. The last one was a huge **THUD**!!

A few minutes into the silence, Shimizu asked shakily, "Miku…are you okay??" There wasn't an answer. "Miku…? Where are you??" Shimizu tried to feel her way around. "Hey!!" exclaimed a male, probably around the age of 13. A shrill scream echoed through the room that caused everyone in the room, or house for that matter, to jump and the pounding sound of a hardcover book being forced down was heard shortly after the scream. "Who or whatever you are…DIE!!!!" Shimizu yelled repeatedly. Short phrases such as 'stop' and 'ow' repeated until the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Shimizu!!!! Stop, that's Sasuke!!!" Miku ordered, the all famous accusingly pointer finger being, of course, pointed accusingly.

Shimizu, like everyone else in the room, stared blankly at Miku and then at the bruised and slightly bloody heap known as Sasuke. The only difference is that Shimizu went back to beating up Sasuke with a… surprise!!! A hardcover book!!! "If I told you that was Sasuke…why are you still hitting him?" Miku asked. "He (pow) isn't (pow) fit to (pow) walk the earth (pow)!!! He needs to be annihilated!!!" Shimizu said between attacks.

Everyone sweatdropped, well except for Naruto, who was rolling on the floor laughing at Sasuke's expense. "Hey kid, why are you laughing?" asked our very own white haired, dog eared half demon, Inuyasha. Naruto wiped an oncoming tear from his eye and said between laughs, "I'm so happy to see Sasuke pay the price for trying to act soooo cool!! Wait-who the hell are you?!" Knowing Inuyasha, he won't take that crap sitting down. So, he did what he usually does to Shippo to Naruto and bopped him upside the head and used a long string of cuss words on the poor blonde.

"What was that for?! You old man, you're losing your mind!!" screamed the kyuubi container. That just about did it for Inuyasha. The vein throbbing in his head turned into a full fledged anime vein and he placed our poor Uzumaki into a headlock. "How dare you call me crazy or old?! I am not old, you damn brat!! And how can you not know who I am?! I'm Inuyasha of Feudal Japan!!!" Inuyasha spat out evilly.

Everyone one in the room not familiar with Feudal Japan (which happens to be Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, all of Akatsuki, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Orochi-teme, Kabuto, and Haku) stared at Inuyasha like he was a dufus and asked, "Feudal what??" "None of you have heard of Feudal Japan? Miroku, is that possible?" Sango asked, continuing to stare blankly at the group of ninjas. Miroku stroked his chin. "I don't see how. I mean, how can they not know of their own land?" he tried to explain. "We know plenty well of our youthful Konoha!!! It is you that doesn't!!" don't think too hard on figuring out who said that. Hell, we gave you the hint in the parentheses with a bunch of names in it! "Konoha?? Whatever this 'Konoha' is, it'll belong to me soon." Naraku said cruelly. That comment made all hell break loose. Everyone got into either an argument or fight.

About 5 minutes, a bunch of disagreements, and a game of Go Fish later, the fighting was subdued by the sound of fine china crashing to ity bity pieces. "Oh great!! Now I'm gonna have to explain to my mom why we're missing a bowl. Way to go… Akira…?" Both Miku and Shimizu watched as Akira dropped to his knees, his golden eyes wide with shock and confusion, but mainly confusion. "Akira…we can explain. Sorta…" Shimizu claimed wearily. He simply nodded, his bright, almost Gaara-ish colored hair moving with him.

Once the girls finished explaining what they could, they waited for Akira's answer. He still had the same look on his face as he did when he came in O.O Miku sighed and sat next to…okay, glomped Deidara. Shimizu had to slap some sense into the boy, and I ain't talking about Deidara. So, she did…literally and hard. "What the fuckin' hell!?" Akira yelled, rubbing his sore red cheek. "It was to knock some sense into you!!" Shimizu screamed at him. He rolled his eyes dramatically (if there's even a way to do that) and sarcastically joked, "Congratulations, you were able to do that and so effortlessly too!" Shimizu glared and looked back at the 36 sudden anime characters in the room. "But seriously, what are we going to do with them??" Akira asked.

"We?!"

"Yes, WE!!!! I know about this too and if you expect me to keep our secret-"

"You have no say in this smart ass!! It's just me and-"

"ENOUGH!!!! Both of you, shut up and listen!!!!" Miku shouted flames of hatred in her eyes. Akira and Shimizu merely nodded and decided to let the scary lady talk. "Good!! I think if we were to take them out now, they would be considered as cosplay dressers. We'll take them out later and get them clothes to help them fit in. Now guys, I need you to-" Miku paused long enough to see Sasuke trying to choke Itachi, which isn't working, Inuyasha trying to chop Naraku into pieces, which isn't working since Kagura is stopping with her wind techniques, and Orochi-teme trying to touch Sasuke in all the wrong places (might I add…Ewwwww!!!! That's just sick and wrong!!!) Akira, Shimizu, **AND** Miku sweatdropped at the sight of everyone trying to kill each other, but mainly at Orochi-teme trying to touch Sasuke.

"Another Michael Jackson, huh?" Akira joked. (I love making that joke!!)

The other two nodded.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Please read on when the next chappie comes out!!! It'll make us really happy!!! Oh, and review too!! That'll make us really, really happy!!! Later!!**


	2. Always making things more difficult

**Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, here's chapter two. We don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

The endless count of arguments went on for ten minutes. Kunai and shuriken thrown every so often. Miku and them tried to patiently wait for it to be over; however one had had just about enough.

Suddenly, everyone came to a stop as they heard a loud foghorn go off. "What the hell did ya do that for?!" yelled, you guessed it, Inuyasha. Shimizu placed the foghorn down and pointed at Miku. "Now that I have your attention, we need to lay down the law. First off…" Miku stopped once she heard the door quietly open and saw a girl with boy cut light blonde hair and black eyes walk in. "Masayo-chan…what are you doing here??" Akira rudely asked. Masayo popped Akira upside the head before answering, "I came to tell Shimizu that it's time for-is that Inuyasha…!?" In the blink of an eye, Masayo was by Inuyasha's side and glomping him. "Hey!! Get the hell off!!" he ordered. Didn't work. "Sister, get off of Inuyasha!!!" Shimizu pleaded. Everyone watched the process of getting the very clingy blonde off of Inuyasha.

_Morons every single one of them, _thought Akira.

He glanced over at Miku, who wasn't very pleased. She picked up the foghorn and pressed down hard. Everyone covered their ears. Some even begged her to stop. "Okay. **Now** that I have your attention, we need to set some rules." Miku got out a piece of paper and cleared her throat. Naruto whispered to Hinata, "I hope this isn't a long list." Suddenly popping outta nowhere, Shimizu exclaimed, "Don't worry!!! It's not. Just a few simple rules!! Go ahead Miku-chan!!" "Alright, since you're in our world, you have to do whatever we say and not go against us or there will be consequences. You will not use any jutsu or abilities. For example, Inuyasha, no using the tetsusaiga and Naruto, no using the sexy jutsu." Shimizu crossed her arms in the form of a X. "Especially not the sexy jutsu." she stated sternly. Inuyasha and Naruto simply shrugged. "May I continue??" Miku asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Shimizu nodded.

"That's everything you need to know. Any questions or comments?" Miku asked joyously. Kiba pointed a finger at Shimizu and yelled, "I thought you said that the list wouldn't be long!" Shimizu lowered to his eye level, blew in his face, and said, "That's because I didn't think it would be long. I had no part in writing the rules!!" "Then you shouldn't have said anything." Sasuke commented. Shimizu slowly turned to face him with an evil look. "Don't make me go down there. You wouldn't like it if I had to." Sasuke, along with everyone else stayed quiet. Miku sighed and pushed Shimizu into the hallway.

The group huddled around the door and tried listening to the girls' conversation. "They all can't stay with me Shimizu and you know that." "Well, we can do this." The rest was whispered. "I can take some, and so can you and Akira." "That can work. Let's go in and tell them."

Shimizu and Miku came back in to see the others reading a book, pretending to be interested. "So, did you come up with something?" Akira asked in a bored tone. Miku looked over Naruto's shoulder at the book he was reading and nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you in a minute and Naruto…" "Yeah?" "You're reading the book upside down." Shimizu laughed. "That is the easiest way to find out if you were eavesdropping. The first one to have their book upside down proves it!!" The Inuyasha gang groaned while the Naruto gang shook their heads. "Just like the kind of mistake a baka would make. Way to go Naruto." Sasuke admitted. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"Here's the deal. You all can't stay with me. So, we're gonna split you up. Akira will take some of you, while Shimizu, Masayo and I do the same." Miku explained. Shimizu and Masayo nodded and Akira sighed. Shimizu was the first to speak up. "The ones I'm taking are everyone in the Akatsuki except for Deidara and Shikamaru." Miku smiled at Deidara not going with Shimizu. Masayo thought for a minute then squealed and stated, "I'm gonna take Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kakashi, Haku, Sesshomaru, and Kana!!!" "Very well. I'll let Hinata, Sasuke, Temari, Deidara, Chouji, Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken stay with me. Akira, you get the rest." Miku said. Akira nodded and led his group out. "Bye Miku-chan!!!" Shimizu and Masayo chirped as they led their group out.

_This may be easier since they're aren't as many now, _thought Miku. Just by a stroke of luck, someone broke one of her trophies, Jaken started to yell at the person who did it, and caused **another** argument.

_Maybe not..._

* * *

**There ya go!! Hope you liked it and please review!!**


	3. Look what I found!

**Chapter three!!! I don't have a lot of reviews. It you like it, please at least say "nice story" or something. I want to know if you like it. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

The door creaked open to reveal a dark room.

"I hate when this house's dark. Masayo, turn on the lights." said Shimizu while she lead the now **actual** flesh and blood anime characters in.

Masayo flicked the switch. The dark room was now all white. Yes, and by all white I mean white couch, white walls, white carpets! Everything was white and clean. So clean that it didn't even look like someone lived there.

"This is the living room. It will stay clean and if you were ever to dirty it, you will clean it. Not me, not Shimizu, not the little cleaning fairies that use pixie dust, no! You will. Upstairs are the three major bedrooms and nine guest rooms." Masayo stated in a as-a-matter-a-fact tone.

Kiba slowly started to raise his hand but Masayo beat him to it. "And why there are extra bedrooms is because this is a very big house." Kiba then slowly moved his hand down.

Shimizu smiled the whole time and spoke with a goofy peppy tone. "Okay! Inuyasha and Miroku will have a room together, Gaara and Neji will share a room, Shikamaru and Haku, Kiba and Kakashi, and Sesshomaru and Kanna. Akatsuki, you're staying with your teammate but Sasori you'll stay with Tobi since Deidara isn't here!"

Sasori slowly turned to face Shimizu with a very angry, but more pissed off, look. "You really hate me, don't you?" he asked in a deep tone. Shimizu simply shrugged it off and followed Masayo into the kitchen to make dinner.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

After 10 minutes of standing around doing nothing, Kiba decided to look around. Again, having nothing to do, the others followed and looked in different rooms.

Itachi and Kisame looked in a room with green paint. The room looked normal except for black velvet that covered something else. Being the dumb person he is, Kisame took the velvet off whatever it was covering and squealed. Nope, your eyes aren't deceiving you; that does say 'squealed'!

"Itachi!! Itachi, look!! They have sharks!!! Look at that!!!" Kisame yet again squealed. Itachi, who was reading a book at the time, didn't give the shark man a damn bit of attention.

"Must be one of your brothers or sisters." the sharingan user mumbled in an almost inaudible voice. Though, he turned and backed away slowly when he heard Kisame…talk to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

With Inuyasha and Miroku, Miroku seemed to have found a room he will enjoy as well…

"Kami Miroku, your obsession with pretty girls is just plain and unusual." admitted the dog demon. The half-demon and the priest stumbled upon a room with pictures of Shimizu, Masayo, and two others. The room also had a picture of a woman on the cover. Yep, you guessed it, it was Playboy Magazine! And a certain perverted monk noticed it right when he entered the room. Damn, he would of noticed it if he was a hundred kilometers away.

"Inuyasha, it is not unusual. It's just something I happen to stumble upon every so often." Miroku stated calmly while looking through the dreadfully pervy mag.

Inuyasha snorted. "That's what they all say. Just be lucky Sango isn't here. I'm tired of being in this room, come on Miroku." The dog demon walked out, arms crossed. Miroku began to put down the magazine and walk out. But, just for reading material later, Miroku walked back in, pocketed the magazine, and nonchalantly walked back out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Neji, just to get away from the others, decided to look around too. They stopped in front of a room that had 'Shimizu' in lavender kanji. The boys looked at the other with blank looks and decided to go in.

Lavender, lavender, lavender. The walls were lavender, the rug in the center was lavender, even her sheets were lavender!!

"…this girl was an odd obsession with lavender." the byakugan wielder managed to say. But that wasn't the half of it.

Every wall had posters and fan art of a short blonde kid with his hair in a braid. Not to mention there were also plushies, books, and wall scrolls with his face on it.

"…" the Hyuuga was so shocked he couldn't utter a word. However, Gaara didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't care. He was too busy digging under the bed.

"What are you looking for?"

The redhead didn't bother to answer. Instead he just pulled out…a bag of sugar cookies and munched on one.

Neji just stared and had a feeling that those cookies were somehow… His thoughts were cut short when a red blinked on and off and a sign was revealed saying 'let go of the cookies before I get a hold of you!!' Knowing what was best, Neji made a dumb move. He forced the cookies out of Gaara's hands and pulled him out of the room.

It was a dumb move, but Neji decided to deal with the consequences later.

----------------------------------------------------

The others got bored looking around and returned to the living room. Most were empty handed, except for Miroku who was looking through his precious magazine and Kakashi who was trying to look through it. Haku came down with a pair of tapes with blank labels on each one.

"What's that?" Tobi asked in that annoying cheery tone that Akatsuki want to kill him for. "Maybe if you gave **her** time to answer, you'd get your answer. Ever consider that?" Pein a.k.a Leader sneered.

Too busy concerned with the tapes, Haku ignored the 'she' misconstruction and answered, "I found these tapes on a shelf with other blank ones and picked out these two. What do you think they could have on them?"

Kakashi was the first to speak. "We won't find out unless we see them for ourselves. Go ahead and put one in."

Haku did just that, after taking a few minutes to figure out how to use it of course, and pressed play. But what the shinobi found was shocking.

"What the hell…?!"

* * *

**A little cliffhanger there!! Just wanted to do that!! The description of Shimizu's room is a lot like mine. My walls are lavender but I don't have a sick obsession involving Edward Elric. But I do have one for Roy Mustang!! He's so…(drooling) Anyway, review or you won't see what they found!!**


	4. the anime characters first night

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Forgot about this fic…anyway, I don't own Naruto…or Inuyasha!

* * *

**

Where did we leave off at…oh yeah!

"_What the heck…?!"_

Now that we're caught up, on with the chappie!

"Okay guys, dinner's rea-what are you guys watching?" Masayo asked while coming out of the kitchen. Everyone was staring at the TV like it was stupid, or it just called them stupid. Either way, they were shocked and confused. Well, some of the character's eyes were twitching with annoyance. Itachi's weren't cause…he didn't give a care.

Shikamaru was the first to speak up. "We just saw two videos with everyone one on it in our home lands." Masayo just stared. "And," Shika-kun continued, "We all concluded that you found a way to our world and spied on our move." Masayo stared some more.

"Aren't you going to answer." Kakashi asked. While Shikamaru was explaining, Shimizu had come out and decided to answer for her. "You guys weren't spied on." "We weren't??" everyone, including Itachi, asked. Shimizu giggled, "No…you were drawn. You're anime characters. You have to be drawn and animated and once that's done, it shows up as what you're watching on those tapes. We just recorded them from a long time ago. We're into Shippuden now!! That's from pre-time skip!!"

The anime characters simply gave up the conversation all together and went to eat. But…it wasn't really good because everyone besides Tobi ended up claiming they weren't hungry at the moment or they just came out and said they didn't want to eat…whatever it is the girls made. Shimizu and Masayo weren't **THAT** upset. No, Shimizu just cried at the rude comments and Masayo threatened to beat them to a pulp for their comments. Yep, they weren't **THAT** mad at all!

After that little ordeal was over, everyone decided to rest…well except for Gaara, who doesn't sleep.

Now, onto how Akira's handling the Naruto and Inuyasha characters…"Alright, listen and listen good. No destroying anything, especially if it's mine. No going into my room unless I say so, and I won't. No going out on wild rampages and terrorizing the city and especially no disturbing me for pointless reasons. Understand?" Akira explained his set of rules.

No one answered. "I'll take that as a yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do something that doesn't involve any of you." Akira said while going upstairs.

"That Akira's not very youthful…" Lee commented.

"Or interesting…" Kankuro added.

"I like him…" Orochi-teme stated. Everyone looked at him with a disgusted look. "I like his attitude, not him physically." Orochimaru corrected. "Riiiiiiggghhht…whatever you say…" Naruto said slowly.

"I wonder what kind of stuff Akira has…" Tenten thought aloud. "The only way we'll know is if we look around." stated Shino. Everyone who knew Shino well were like this O.O especially Naruto. "S…s…Shino, you never say anything…" the Kyuubi container stuttered.

Shino nodded. "And?"

"Well, you never say anything and since you just said something…it's kind of unusual to hear you speak." Lee answered for Naruto. Shino simply went back to silent mode. And for all of you who are wondering, Shino does in fact have a silent mode. There's a section in his mind that controls how quiet he is and it's not the section that controls his ability to speak. Why do you think he's so quiet all the time?!

Now that I have explained why Shino's so quiet, I will continue with this crazy thing we call a story.

For the next hour, everyone searched the house. Some placed everything where it was found, but Naruto didn't. Which, of course, caused a mess. "Find anything?" Kagura asked the others. Everyone shook their heads. Akira just so happened to be coming down the stairs while Kagura asked to check up on the anime characters. Let's just say he wasn't very pleased to see his house's new condition.

The view will be zoomed out to show the whole city for what's about to take place…

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Damn, the whole city heard Akira's outburst. Now, we're gonna go back to just seeing the Naruto and Inuyasha characters cower in fear. Even Naraku and Orochimaru were afraid!

Akira's eyes were evil and one of them even twitched. But, he managed to calmly state, "Go outside so I can clean before my parents get home…" No one took up that chance and ran for dear life outside, even though it was freezing.

"I'll get them for this…I'll get them for this…"Akira chanted in an evil tone as he grabbed a broom.

Last, but not least…we go to see how Miku's handling the rest.

Believe it or not, Miku had the most control over everyone. Everyone was reading a book of their choice from Miku's book shelf.

Hinata chose: "How to speak to your crush without running away or fainting." You can guess why she chose that one. Sasuke chose: "How to maim and/or kill your evil sibling." Again, you can guess why. Deidara chose: "How to increase your explosions ten fold." Pretty much all the books each person chose was very explainable to why they chose them. What they didn't get was why Miku had those kinds of books.

"I thought they might come in handy one day." she simply answered.

Everything was fine until yet again something happened to have 'accidentally' broke. "Who did it this time? Come forward and take responsibility." Jaken announced. "We don't have to you know." Temari declared.

"How dare you talk to me that way? Do you know who I am?!"

"I couldn't care less if you were a shinigami here to take my life!! I just know that I'm not taking orders from the likes of you!!"

"Why you…" Jaken threatened. Rin tried to clam things. "Master Jaken, please calm down."

Jaken ignored Rin and pounced on Temari. The kunoichi fought back and destroyed the little imp. No, she didn't kill him, she just taught him never to misjudge her.

After that was over, Miku made everyone go to bed. Why? Because she thought everyone was just cranky and needed rest. That being said caused another argument.

"You know what…I give up. Goodnight and good riddance!" Miku complained while turning out the light and leaving them to fight…in the dark. Oh boy, this really is going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**Please review and be nice about it!! Ta-ta for now!!**


End file.
